


Forget-Me-Nots

by SonicaSpeed123



Series: Stories about Claire the Hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck it. 10 page drabble about sonic and his long lost sister, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Suicide mention, WARNING- mention of past suicide attempt, i feel like this is mostly dialogue, i will be amazed if a single person reads this., which makes sense because that's how i play things out in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: I literally just wanted to write sibling banter and emotional moments so here we are.((Read notes for important background about Claire because i can write 10 pages about a single night but no way in hell am i gonna work her backstory into this lmfao))Rated T for cursing and mentions of past suicide attempt.
Series: Stories about Claire the Hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978237
Kudos: 2





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Claire was created when I was like 11 but I just Can't Leave Her. She's Sonic's long lost twin sister. Long story short, she was turned into a human and lost her memory, then was adopted by normal humans and renamed 'Daniella'. Then Sonic and Tails went to go find her like 10 years later, and she slowly turned back into a Mobian (because of exposure to a chaos emerald but thats not super important) but struggled with a disjointed, foggy memory and a warped sense of self. In this mental state, she isolated herself and at one point, attempted suicide. Sonic found her and explained everything as best he could, and promised to help her through this. Now, they're making up for lost time and bonding and stuff!!!
> 
> Is it cringy? Yes. Is it edgy? Absolutely. Can I stop? Hell no. The terrible backstory is a part of me now.
> 
> Also Hayden is Daniella/Claire's older adoptive sister and legal guardian.
> 
> Hopefully this makes a little more sense with all that context??? If you're still reading this you're amazing btw WOW
> 
> FINAL WARNING- Suicide is briefly mentioned.  
> It comes up almost randomly near the end, so it'll be hard to see coming. Please use discretion if you decide to read this!

Sonic was late.

Claire stood out behind the large maple tree in her backyard. She shivered in the cold night air. If Sonic had been on time like usual, they’d be running by now. Did he fall asleep? Should she go knock on his window? She peeked back at the house, considering the risk. The motion detecting light would probably turn on and wake Hayden if she got much closer to the house. Maybe she should just stay put. But what if Sonic wasn’t coming?

Thankfully, her prayers were answered when she heard a window unlatch and slowly open. Her ears twitched and swiveled to listen closer almost automatically. She hoped she’d eventually get used to the feeling. 

She spotted Sonic hopping out of the window with what looked like a box, though it was dark enough now that she could only barely see his silhouette. As he made his way across the yard, though, he scooted along the fence, just shy of the motion detecting light’s field of view, and as he got closer, she was able to confirm that he was, in fact, carrying a shoe box.

“Sorry I’m late,” he whispered, “I was getting something ready.”

“It’s fine,” she said, “what was it?”

“It’s a surprise,” he winked and smiled, putting his finger over his mouth. It probably would’ve worked better if he had said “secret” instead. 

Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled, “Where are we going tonight?”

“That’s a surprise too.”

“You have all this planned out, huh? What’s the occasion?”

“Just thought it’d be nice. Follow me!” He pressed the shoe box close to himself so as not to lose grip on it while he began to climb the tree. Once he reached a stable position, he offered his hand to his sister to help her up.

“I got it. Hold the box.” She followed his path up the tree and out to one of the branches, leading them over the fence. Once there, they hopped down into the alley. Claire looked to Sonic, who was now jogging away. She followed suit as he sped up slightly. Soon, they were taking the quiet roads out of the city.

When they were officially out in the country, Sonic hopped off road and continued into the forest. Claire was surprised. Usually they stayed on the more quiet highway for quite a while. She supposed they weren’t going far tonight. Despite her confusion, she trusted Sonic. She followed in the path her brother had made in the brush.

She nearly barreled into him in the dark, screeching to a stop at the last moment.

“Oops, sorry! Just wanted to see if you were keeping up!”

“You don’t have to go easy on me, y’know!” She smirked, “I can keep up with your normal pace just fine!”

“I know, I just… I kinda just realized I caught you off guard. We don’t stay so close to town most of the time.”

“It’s cool. Lead the way,” she smiled genuinely.

“It’s not far. Let’s just walk.”

“That’s not like you at all,” she joked, “Next you’re gonna ask if I wanna go for a swim.”

Sonic laughed deeply, making Claire smile even more.

“Guess I have been acting a little weird lately, huh?” He started walking, his sister following beside him.

“Nah, not that I’ve noticed. Why do you say that?”

Sonic ducked under a low branch, “Just been thinkin’ a lot. I- heh, let’s just say you’re not the only one changing.”

She leaned over to look at him, “Wanna talk about it?”

He smiled softly, “Being in a different world makes you realize a lot about yourself,” he started, “and it makes you think a lot. I guess you could say I’m feeling homesick.”

“You ‘guess’ I ‘could say’? That’s awful indirect of you.”

Sonic’s ears pinned back, he laughed nervously, “I’m feeling homesick. I miss my friends. I’m ready to leave, y’know? But I still dunno what your plan is.”

“My… plan?”

“I mean… Tails and I are going back to Mobius. Do you know if you want to go with us or stay here?”

“I… haven’t even thought about it.”

“Oh… Sorry to bring it up like this, then. D- don’t worry about it too much, okay? Tails isn’t gonna have the portal up and running for a while. You’ve got time to think about it.”

“Mm. Kay.”

Sonic stopped in his tracks, “Just… promise me you’ll do whatever makes you happiest, okay?”

Claire turned around to look at him. He seemed so concerned and vulnerable, cradling the box tightly and washed in the blue glow of the moon shining through the leaves.

“Don’t you want me to go with you? What if I want to stay?”

Sonic was quiet for a moment. A breeze went by.

“If it’ll make you happier, I want you to stay here. To be honest,” he took a step closer, “knowing that you’re alive and okay is more than I could’ve asked for already.” He walked right past her, continuing to lead the way. Claire hesitated, but followed.

“...You’re sure? N- not that I want to stay, but…”

Sonic tilted his head back and smiled at her, “I’m sure. I can’t decide this for you, right? It’s your future. It’s in your hands.”

“...I… I need to think about it.”

“Yeah, of course, duh. And in the meantime,” he pointed into the distance, “we can see what we came here to see!”

Claire squinted and focused through the trees to make out the hill. The two made their way over it.

As they climbed, the trees became thinner and thinner, eventually vanishing altogether at the peak. Claire looked out from their position and saw what Sonic definitely chose this spot for: the clearing in the forest was filled with thousands of clusters of little blue flowers, pristine and untouched by humans.

“Woah.”

“Innit pretty?”

Claire looked over at her brother to see him sitting on the grass, box beside him, even though the ground was slightly damp from the night dew.

“Kinda funny how I never knew about this place. I’ve lived in this town my whole… well, as long as I’ve been on Earth.” She turned back towards the meadow.

“Sometimes you just need someone to take you off the normal path!”

“Alright, don’t pat yourself on the back too much. It’s pretty, okay?”

Sonic chuckled, then brought his knees up to his chin. “You guys call these flowers forget-me-nots, right?”

“Yeah. They’re really cute. I’ve always liked them.”

“We’ve got similar ones on Mobius. That’s ‘probly why.”

There was a stretch of silence. Claire sat next to Sonic, leaning against him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the cool night air. She shivered again, but Sonic quickly wrapped his arm around his sister to warm her slightly.

“I like flowers. They always…” he trailed off.

Claire tilted her head inquisitively.

“These ones reminded me of you, in a way. And it’s kinda funny, cuz… I mean, they’re _called_ ‘forget-me-nots’. It’s fuckin’ perfect.”

Claire laughed loudly, shaking some birds from a nearby stretch of woods. She covered her mouth quickly. “Sorry,” she whispered.

Sonic huffed humorously, grinning. His expression faded back to that almost sad, introspective look.

“...I never stopped looking for you.”

Claire sat up straight, “You said you-“

“I got to the point where I couldn’t search anymore. Everyone was worried about me. I just…” he turned his face away from her, “I wasn’t healthy, y’know? So I had to stop. But I never actually-“ he choked up, fist tightened over his heart. “-I never… Stopped thinking about you. You were still out there. I could feel it.”

During his pause, Claire pulled his face to look at her again. He was crying, though it didn’t surprise her. She wiped his tears as he continued.

“I faked it. For everyone else. I just- I couldn’t move on, but I wanted everyone else to, ‘cuz I was miserable. S’ a good thing I was right, ‘cuz…”

“You’re sure you don’t just want me to go home with you?”

“No. No, you have to choose. Everyone chooses their own destiny. I can’t take that away from you.”

“That’s what I’m saying, doofus. This is me choosing. Sonic, meeting you has made me the happiest I can remember. You and Tails are my real family. If you’re going anywhere, I’m going with.”

“Wh- what about Hayden?”

“She’s been trying to get me off my ass for years. She’ll probably be happy I finally have some _direction_.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Sonic took in a deep, shaky breath before hugging her. She squirmed for a second, but eventually submitted to the hug.

They stayed for minutes on end. The more she thought about it, the more secure Claire truly felt with this position. With this choice. She had known that Sonic needed her ever since they had discovered the truth about her identity. This just felt right. She belonged here, with her brother, comforting each other. It felt good to be needed. It felt good to belong. To finally have a purpose.

When Sonic released her, he was beaming as he was before the conversation, as if it had never even occurred, but Claire could hear the relief in his voice, “Anyways, about that gift I got you…”

“Oh! Right!” She had honestly forgotten all about it at this point.

“Here,” he dropped the box into her lap suddenly, startling her, “Happy Birthday!”

She laughed, somewhat taken by the change in tone, but quickly adjusted. She’d better get used to the roller coaster ride that was Sonic if she was going to be his sister.

“You’re only supposed to say ‘happy birthday’ on their actual birthday, Sonic.”

Sonic squinted questioningly, “I know that? It’s June 23rd. It’s your birthday.”

“My birthday is…” it suddenly dawned on her, “But- we’re twins, so…”

“ _Our_ birthday, then, I guess. C’mon, open it!”

“But I didn’t get _you_ anything-!”

“How are you supposed to get me a gift when you don’t even know our birthday, doofus?”

Claire blinked, then gave in and decided to roll with it. She tugged the lid off of the slightly damp shoebox until it pried loose, then placed it to the side carefully. Sonic bounced impatiently.

Inside the box was a pair of shoes, which was, frankly, not what Claire was expecting. She wasn’t sure what she expected, entirely, but it wasn’t really like Sonic to put actual shoes into a shoebox as intended. She suspected Tails had something to do with it.

On closer inspection, she realized the shoes weren’t like any of the ones she’d seen on the market- in fact, they were extremely similar to a very specific pair of shoes unlike any other. They were definitely designed after Sonic’s own. The pointed shape and white stripe echoed them perfectly, but the lavender on these was a deliberate distinction from the striking red. She felt it suited her much better.

“They’re high-speed, just like mine! You won’t have to worry about the friction, or burning out the soles as much! Plus, I made sure to ask Tails to give ‘em lots of arch support, since you’re always complaining about the pain after a run.”

Claire wondered why he hadn’t asked whether she liked them or not- typically he was quite insecure about these kinds of things, though he’d never admit it- but she soon realized that she was absolutely beaming. Even an idiot could tell that she loved them.

“Oh- yeah, you should definitely thank Tails for these. I just told him how I thought they should look, he’s all the craftsmanship and science behind it.”

“You chose the purple?”

“M’hm.”

“It- how’d you know?”

“Your eyes are the same color. It’s basic character design.”

“By that logic, your shoes should be green.”

“Gross.”

She laughed heartily.

“There’s one more thing in there for you, too! That one’s actually from me, not like, a collaboration between your brothers.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even notice. I was too excited about the shoes.” A quick rummage through the box revealed a pair of simple white gloves. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to turn me into a pastel version of you.”

“Hah- actually, you’d be surprised at how comfy those are. Picked up a pair for myself after my old ones got filthy.”

“‘Picked up’ meaning ‘shoplifted’?”

“You think a massive retail store is gonna notice they’re missing two pairs of gloves? They’ll be fine. Also, side note- Most people on Mobius wear gloves. They’re not, like, necessary, but without them, it’s like…” he thought for a moment, “Running around without a shirt on. I’m not gonna tell you how to dress, but it’s just a tip.”

“I was feeling chilly anyways. Even with these spines,” she muttered as she slipped the gloves on.

“You get used to it,” he brought his knee closer to him so he could rest his arm on it, looking out to the field of flowers. “Or, I hope you do. Guess I don’t know, I’ve been Mobian my whole life.”

“It’s not that bad. I’m just fussing. It’s partly weird that I don’t have to wear clothes anymore, but partly like. ‘Fuck yes, finally, I’ve always hated clothes.’ I think I repressed a part of my personality when I became human. Maybe that’s why I was so depressed and shit.”

“Woah. I mean, that’d explain it. But that’s messed up.”

“It just… makes sense. I feel like a different person from before. But in a good way,” she clarified, looking to Sonic, “A really good way. I never used to be able to enjoy the little things. I never liked nature. I never really thought about anything too deeply. Maybe it was because I was just a kid, but maybe I couldn’t because I didn’t have you here to help me through it.”

“Aw, I couldn’t have helped that much-”

“No, you definitely did. I was a wreck before you stepped in, Sonic. Even before I became Mobian. And especially when I was changing. I thought I was psychotic.”

“Understandable. If I randomly became human, I’d probably try to kill mys-” He choked immediately upon realizing what he was saying, “I- I’d probably _have a mental breakdown_ , too.”

The silence was suddenly awkward and tense. Claire avoided looking him in the eyes.

“I- I’m sorry I put you through that. No one should have to-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” he asserted, “What happened wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I brought it up, but I’m not sorry that I was there for you when it happened. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t burden me. You were in such a bad place. And you’re okay now. And that’s something to be fucking proud of, sis.”

“...You saved me, y’know.”

“It’s what I do.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled reassuringly, “and it was a team effort. Can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.”

“Mm. Thanks for the gifts. And everything else.”

“Don’t mention it.”

"Too late for that."

"Hah! Guess so." He looked out at the field, then up towards the night sky, "And speaking of late…"

Claire sighed, "Do we have to go now? I don't need that much sleep."

"I'm not usually one for caution, but you don't want to cut it too close. If Hayden finds out you're Mobian before you tell her…"

"Mnn…" She played with the cuffs of her gloves, "No, you're right. I just…"

"Don't like being home?"

She looked startled, "W-well, when you put it like that it sounds bad. But, kinda..? I just feel like there's a million other places I'd rather be. Especially since I can actually go wherever I want now."

Sonic turned his head and smiled, "Yeah. I know."

Claire groaned, “I don’t know why I’m so afraid to tell her. It’s not that I’m ashamed. I like being Mobian. I just…”

“...Maybe you’re afraid she won’t get that?”

“Maybe. I guess I just want everything to be okay.”

“Hey,” he tilted his head slightly, putting his hand on his sister’s head, “It will be. However she responds, it’ll be okay. You’ll always have me and Tails, and everyone back home, too. We’ll be there for you.”

“Thanks." They spent another long moment sitting silently, looking out at the expansive field of ethereal forget-me-nots. So small and fragile. So fleeting in their time blooming. But wonderful just the same.

"We should head back," she breathed.

"Alright." Sonic stood and picked up the empty box, offering his hand to help Claire up.

She took it, and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you're god and I'm sorry
> 
> I hope this was somewhat enjoyable? Thank you so much for reading even though it's a fic with a main focus on the (pretty bad) OC??? I owe you my life.


End file.
